Clarisse Birthday
by Love Julie Andrews
Summary: Clarisse birthday is coming and everyone is very excited... include Joseph :) Please review!


**Hey everyone! This is my second story, and I really hope you will enjoy it. Pleaseeeee REVIEW so I will know what you think :)**

Clarisse birthday is coming and Joseph, her bodyguard and her best friend already knew what he will do today.

It was February 12, Clarisse birthday and the whole palace is getting ready for the ball tonight! Clarisse is turning 60!

Joseph was on his way to her suit to greet her good morning, but when he turned the corner he bumped into Charlotte.

"Morning Joe! Where are you going?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm going to Clarisse room, to wake her up. It's almost 9" He said.

Charlotte knew that Joseph and Clarisse was in a relationship and Joseph knew that he can talk to Charlotte without worrying.

"Charlotte? I want to ask you something" He grabbed her arm and took her away from Clarisse door. He pulled out a little red box and opened it and asked Charlotte.

"Do you think she will say yes?" He asked.

"What…? Ohhh, of course she will say yes!" She smiled and hugged him.

"Really?" and Charlotte nodded.

"Great! Thank you Charlotte" Joseph said and went to Clarisse suit.

Joseph entered her suit and he didn't saw her, so he went to her bedroom and saw her sleeping, he decided to wake her up. He went to the bed and climbed beside her and gave her a little kiss on her cheek but she only groaned and he laughed but decided to try again.

"Good morning, beautiful" He whisper and gave her another kiss on the other cheek.

"Hey! I'm sleeping now. Please leave a message after the beep…BEEP!" And she turned back to sleep. But he laughed so hard by her comment that she buried her face in her pillow.

"Wake up, birthday girl!" He said and started to tickle her and she started to move like a worm and laughed, but she managed to grab his arm and stop him, but for "Revenge" she slapped him on his chest.

"What was that for?" he said robbing his chest, pretending that it's hurt.

"That for the morning tickle, beside I can do whatever I want, I'm the queen!" She said and climbed on top of him and kissed him on the lips and tickled him back.

"Don't! Clarisse! Please!" He couldn't stop laughing. After a few seconds he grabbed her arms and stopped her.

"Are you finished tickling me for now?" He asked a little breathless.

"Maybe…" She laughed and tried to tickle him again but he turned them over so he was now on top.

"Madam Clarisse, if you'll continue this I will kiss you every time you do it" He said and kissed her on the lips.

"Ok time to wake up! You have a ball tonight and it's your birthday!" he said, standing up.

"Okay, I'm awake!" she said while she saw him leaning to tickle her again.

Clarisse woke up and went to the bathroom, where she started to get ready for the day, when she felt Joseph's arms circled her waist and he put his head on her shoulder and they both looked at each other in the mirror. She cupped his cheek and smiled at him, and then he said: "I made for you your favorite breakfast" he said and kissed her neck.

"Really? So I better start to move before you'll finish everything" and she moved away from him and started to go fast to the table and she looked back to see if he was following her. But when she turned she bumped into him.

"How did you get here so fast? Are you a ghost?" She laughed at her own joke and kissed him.

"I'm not a ghost, I'm Joseph who loves Clarisse and wishes you a HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he said and leant forward to give her a kiss and she circled her arms around his neck and kissed him back, and they went to eat.

It was 10 a.m. and Clarisse went downstairs to see what they were planning for the party this evening. When she got there a bodyguard stopped her and told her: "Sorry ma'am, but you not allowed entering the ballroom until tonight", she just stood there completely in shock, when Mia came from nowhere and said: "Happy Birthday to my favorite person on the planet! Sorry but you're not allowed to enter the ballroom, bye!" and she kissed her cheek and ran back inside, before Clarisse could say something.

Clarisse was very curious about what's going on inside the ballroom, and she knew that if she is not allowed to enter she could look from the garden.

When she went outside she walked to the window of the ballroom and tried to look inside, but in a second she found herself carried back.

"Omg! Joseph, you scared the hell out of me!" She said putting her hand on the chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. But Mia told you that you can't enter so don't try other ways to look inside, because I'm going to be with you all day." He said and took her hand and took her away from the ballroom.

When they reached the lake Clarisse saw a boat and asked: "Joseph, what is all this?" She look at him.

"It's my gift for you, but don't worry it's not all" he said with a mischief in his eyes.

"Okay, you're getting weird but I going to ignore it" she said and kissed him.

Joseph entered the boat first and then helped Clarisse because it was a little difficult to get on it.

They sailed for 1 hour and it was very hot outside. So Clarisse decided to go crazy and started to get her clothes off.

"Clarisse, what on earth are you doing?!" he asked but in a second she jump in the water.

 _"_ _She is going to kill me one day"_ he thought to himself.

"Joseph! Come on in!" Clarisse came out of the water and throw water on him.

"Clarisse! Stop it. I need to stay dry" He said looking at himself.

Clarisse laughed and said "Come in. The water is nice and I don't think you will melt.

"No way I am going in. I don't have another clothes here, you do have." He said.

"Take you shirt off and come in. Please! It my birthday." She said and looked at him with puppies eyes.

"Ok, fine I'm coming" He said while standing and taking his shirt off and Clarisse bit her lips and he jump in.

"See? I told you the water is good" She said touching his bare chest.

"I can see that you are enjoying the view" He said while smiling at her.

"Oh… Maybe I do and maybe not" She start to swim away from him and he laughed and swam after her.

After they were in the water for 30 minutes Joseph decided that they should go back because it was after lunch time, and Clarisse needed to rest and get ready for the ball tonight.

"Joseph? I'm going to get a nap tell the maids to wake me up at 15:30. I need to get ready for the "Secret ball" that I'm not allowed to see until I get there" She said and he laughed.

"No problem, Your Majesty" And she gave him a look.

"You know that I hate it when you call me like that in private" but he giggled and gave her a kiss and bowed to her and he went to the door when she threw on him a pillow, and he looked back and took the pillow from the floor and threw it on her and ran outside before she could threw it on him again.

18:00 p.m.

"Hey Olivia, did you see Her Majesty? I'm looking for her all the afternoon." He said when he went upstairs to his room.

"Yes, she is getting ready for the ball" she said and kept going with the tray.

"Ok, thank you" he said and went to his room to get ready for the evening.

18:30 p.m.

Joseph was on his way to her room to see her and take her downstairs. When her entered her lady maids were inside so he just stood there and watched them taking Clarisse's jewelry to her bedroom.

When they finished they went out of the room and Joseph closed the door behind him and when he turned he couldn't believe what he saw.

Clarisse stood there with a long red dress with a long cleavage behind and she was absolutely stunning! She just stood there, looking at him with a blush on her face and said: "Well, what do you think?"

He was speechless by her look so he just went toward her and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

When he brooks the kiss he said "You look fine" He decided to tease her a little.

"Just fine?" she took a step back, but when she looked in his eyes she saw that he was teasing her and she said "Oh! Stop doing that. How do I look?" she put one hand on her hip and leant against the door.

"You look gorgeous, sexy, beautiful and many others things that I can't think of right now." He said and leant forward to give her another kiss but she stopped him and said "You will ruin my makeup. Your lips are colored with my lip gloss. Here let me clean it." She cleaned it will her finger.

"Thank you." Said Joseph and she started to move to the door but his grabbed her hand and circled her waist and kisses her neck, and she leant her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, but in a second she came to life again and said: "Stop it Joseph, I need to be down now. I will never make it if you'll continue" and she move from him.

"Tough woman" he laughed and followed her.

7:00 p.m.

Clarisse was downstairs, standing in front of the ballroom door waiting for her call.

"Presenting Her Majesty, Clarisse Renaldi" and by that she entered the ballroom.

When she got in everyone bowed and she smiled and said: "Thank you everyone for coming, please enjoy yourself tonight" Clarisse said and everyone started to move but her granddaughter voice stop them.

"Everyone, may I please take a few minutes from you? I wanted to say a few words." Mia said and looked at Clarisse who was in a little shock but she stood near Joseph.

"Grandma, I wanted to say a few words for you. At the age of 15 you came to San Francisco to tell me that I'm a princess, and my first reaction wasn't very nice and good as you know." She said and smiled at Clarisse which was looking at her.

"You told me that I need to do through "Princess Lessons" and I agree although I didn't want… I didn't want to be a princess. But when the time flew by I understood and I began to like the thought of been a princess and I just wanted to say. Thank you for all the things you have done for me, thank you for the times when it was hard for me and you have always been there. Thank you grandmother. And I want to say one last thing, everyone please raise your glasses" everyone raised their glasses and smiled at Mia.

"Grandmother I want to give you my gift now" Mia went to take her gift from Charlotte and she passes it to Clarisse and say. "Open it" and Clarisse smiled and opened the box and saw a big picture of her and Mia when she first met her.

"Oh.. thank you so much Mia." Clarisse said with tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome, now Ladies and Gentlemen I want Her Majesty to know how much we all appreciate everything she have done for us in all those greats years. TO CLARISSE!" Mia said and everyone said after her. "To Clarisse!".

Clarisse was almost crying but she holds her tears back and went to give Mia a hug. "Thank you so much, Mia." She said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Everyone was already enjoying their evening and the dancing started when the Prime Minister invited Clarisse to dance. "May I have this dance please?" And she gladly accepted it.

Joseph saw the Prime Minister dancing with Clarisse and waited for the song to finish so he can step in and dance with her. In the middle of the song Clarisse notice that many people started to dance next to her and the whole dance floor was full of people dancing, and of course Lord Palimore was drunk and almost fell from his chair, but she giggled and continued to look around when she heard Sabastian talking. "So Your Majesty, I don't want to be rude but I've heard that Mia have a new friend." And she smiled and said:

"That's what she told me but I'm not sure of it yet, and I'm pretty sure I know who it is" She looked at Mia dancing with Joseph and a big smile appeared on her face.

The song finished and Sabastian excused himself and bowed when Joseph stood next to her and asked: "May I have this dance, Your Majesty?" and she smiled at him and they started to dance. A minute past from the song when Joseph winked to Charlotte and suddenly the song changed and Clarisse saw Joseph looking at her and she said: "Joseph, what is going on?" She was shocked when she saw him moving back and saying.

"Clarisse, from the moment I lay eyes on you I fell in love with you. I knew I couldn't have you than so I've waited for you. Every day that I saw you I fell in love with you more, and I want to do something." Clarisse started to understand what is going on and she had tears in her eye, and in a second all the people that were on the dance floor moved back and when she heard Joseph say _"_ _I want to do something"_ she saw him kneel on one leg in front of her with a diamond ring in his left hand and she gasped and covered her mouth and tears was in her eyes, and she heard him say:

"Clarisse Renaldi, will you marry me?" he asked and everyone in the ballroom was in shock, Mia was crying together with Charlotte. They both knew what is going on between Joseph and Clarisse but the whole country only saw a little.

Everyone waited for Clarisse to answer when she nodded, and Joseph only smiled and asked: "You said yes?" he asked although he knew she said yes but he wanted to be sure.

"Yes, Joseph I will marry you" and he put the ring on her finger and stood up, Clarisse took his face and kissed him in front of everyone. (Although she forgot that there were people around them). When Joseph brooks the kiss he smiled at her and when they heard Mia shouting "Yeay!" and everyone was clapping, Clarisse notice that she is not alone.

Mia started to walk through Clarisse and Joseph, and said "Congratulations Grandma I'm really happy for you!" and she hugged her and kissed her cheek and went to Joseph and said "Joe! You're a very lucky man" and she hugged him to and told him. "Glad you've made this choice. She deserves you".

Everyone was very happy and they were talking a lot with Joseph and Clarisse, but when Joseph saw Charlotte standing beside Shades he excused himself and went to Charlotte.

"Hey Joe, congratulations!" she said and gave him a hug.

"Congratulations boss!" said Shades and shakes hands with Joseph.

"Thank you Shades, and Charlotte I own you a lot! I couldn't do it without you. Thank you very much" he said and hugged her again and Clarisse appeared next to him and said "Thank you for who?" and Joseph said "I said thank you for Charlotte, I've talked with her in the morning about all of this" and Clarisse looked at Charlotte and said "Really?" and Charlotte nodded.

"Thank you so much, Charlotte" Clarisse said and gave Charlotte a big hug, than Mia appeared next to them again.

"I know it not your wedding day but you have to dance for us" Mia said and Clarisse and Joseph exchanged a look and turned back to Mia and said "Okay, but Mia!" Clarisse almost shouted because Mia was on her way to the DJ.

"Yes grandma" Said Mia.

"Thank you very much for today" She said and kissed her cheek.

"No problem, I knew Joseph loved you when I saw you dancing in San Francisco" She said and ran away from her grandmother before she will tell her something.

Clarisse face went red from Mia's comment and looked at Joseph.

"This Mia, cheeky girl" Joseph and Clarisse laughed and stopped when they heard Mia's voice.

"I want everyone to clear the dance floor and make space for our new engaged couple. Clarisse and Joseph please come here." And Joseph asked Clarisse for a dance and they both went to the dance floor.

"Joseph?" Clarisse whispered in his ear.

"Yes?" He smiled while they both danced.

"Thank you for today, it was the best birthday I ever had." She said and kissed his cheek.

"Well, I knew what I will do today. But I have to admit, I was nervous." He said while chuckling.

"Why?" She asked a little shocked.

"I was afraid from your answer, and that you will be upset that I did it in front all those people."

"Why on earth did you think I will react like that?" She said looking at him but he gave her a look and she understood what he meant.

"Ok, fine. You are right, but you see? I'm not upset and I'm very happy and I can't wait for us to be husband and wife." She said leaning her forehead on his and smiling.

"I love you, Clarisse Renaldi" He said.

"I love you too" She said and kissed him.

The End.


End file.
